Karkitty, I Have Something to Show You!
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: A one-shot requested by Apocalypsebutterfly. Some of the trolls end up back in the lab on the meteor, and decide to search for useful items. Meanwhile, Nepeta is planning to tell Karkat how she feels.


WARNING: If you haven't read this month's updates, there will be spoilers.

* * *

"Even though I can't see, this place probably looks way different than it did when I first came here." Sollux mused.

"Yeah, it is." Karkat said, nodding. Blood was splattered everywhere, cans of Tab and random Faygo bottles were strewn about. Horns, chalk, and scalemates were also among the mix of random shit on the floor. Feferi immediately ran to where the storage rooms were, giggling like a school girl. She loved adventures.

"Look Sollux! I found your old pair of glasses! They're cracked and useless now, but still pretty neat!" Feferi chimed.

"Well FF, I wish I could say that's cool, but in all honesty, it kind of gives me chills just remembering why I went blind in the first place." he said, giving a nervous laugh. They continued to have their conversation as they walked away from the two others, who were Nepeta and Karkat. Nepeta was just as excited as Feferi was.

"Karkitty! I found your old computer!" Nepeta said, pointing to the now destroyed desk top. Karkat grimaced at its condition. Thank God he still had his crab watch communicator thing, which he had actually left behind to his disappointment. But he knew it was for a good cause. If Dave could help Terezi...

"Karkitty? Were you listening? You seem very tired and day dreamy." Nepeta said with concern in her voice. Karkat shook his head. He hadn't even known Nepeta had been talking to him.

"It's ok Nepeta. I've just been through a lot lately, that's all." he half lied. Truth was, nothing important to the game itself that involved him had gone on. But the drama between everyone had still been going on, and it had taken a bit of a toll on him. Nepeta nodded slowly, still not fully believing him. Although Karkat didn't generally like to hang around such a squeally troll, he did have to admire the amount of concern she put in just for him. Just as he turned around to continue looking for useful items, he felt something pounce on him and tackle him to the ground. It was warm and soft, and... hugging him?

"Nepeta? What the actual fuck?!" he shouted. But Nepeta just kept hugging him.

"I'm trying to make you feel better Karkitty! I don't like to see you frown so don't be sad anymore, ok?" she said hopping off of him and grinning. Karkat's heart raced. He thought she was annoying at first, but she actually cared for him. And why was he feeling tingly all the sudden? He turned away, blushing really hard.

"T-thanks for that, N-nepeta." he said, walking even further away. Nepeta was confused. She thought for sure he'd feel better after that. She found her heart racing too. Maybe her OTP could become a possibility.

"Karkat! I think we should check down this hallway!" Nepeta said with excitement in her voice. They had been wandering down different hallways for about an hour now, picking up different weapons and other oddities that could be useful. Karkat nodded in agreement, still shaky from what happened the hour previous. They both walked down the hallway, which was lined with chalk drawings of different trolls and humans. Nepeta knew this hallway very well. However, Karkat didn't, which made it purrfect for Nepeta's surprise. Nepeta hadn't wandered these halls for a very long time, but her heart raced as they got closer to her drawing. That's right. These were the exact same halls she spent most of her time doing her shipping wall in. These were also the same halls Equius had instructed her to go down when-

She stopped moving.

"Nepeta, what's wrong?" Karkat asked. He had noticed her sudden stop, and was concerned by the expression on her face. It was as if she was remembering something horrible. And she was. Because this was the area she was instructed to go to before Gamzee had killed her moirail Equius. She began to tear up, but kept walking, hoping Karkat wouldn't notice.

"Nepeta, are you crying?" Karkat asked in a gentle tone.

_Shit! I gotta think of something quick!_ Nepeta thought. She wiped her olive tears with her jacket sleeve and smiled.

"I'm okay Karkitty, just weird memories is all." she said shakily. As soon as she turned to continue walking, she felt something, or someone warm hug her. It was Karkat.

I didn't want to see you sad, so uh, don't be sad anymore, ok?" Nepeta had grinned and nodded, almost forgetting all about the horrible memory. She dragged Karkat further down until they reached the vents she had climbed through during that period of time. There were big boxes and other miscellaneous tools laying around this area, as well as Nepeta's shipping wall, which had faded slightly as time passed. She turned to face Karkat and cleared her throat. It was now or never.

"Karkitty! Close your eyes please!" she instructed. Karkat was really confused but obeyed anyway. He heard boxes being shifted around, and other various items being arranged. After a minute, Nepeta told him to open his eyes. He opened them to see a crudely drawn picture of him and Nepeta on the wall where a bunch of boxes previously had stood. At first he didn't see what was so special about it. Then, he noticed a faded red heart in between the two of them, and the letters "OTP" written at their feet. He soon realized her message, and turned to her with a shocked expression. She had been smiling the whole time, but her smile was beginning to falter as she saw the expression on his face. She turned away, embarrassed at her attempt of proclaiming her love for him. However, he tapped her on the shoulder, which prompted the cat troll to turn around. As soon as she turned, a pair of lips were on hers. They were soft and smooth, and they were Karkat's. He pulled away, and Nepeta smiled wider than she had in a long time. She hugged him for about a minute, then they walked back.

"Wow, kk, you sure seem happy." Sollux had said like he couldn't believe it. The four had just met up and exchanged weaponry, and the once lispy troll had noticed Karkat's tone of voice change.

"Sure am, dickweed." he answered, earning a shit eating grin from Sollux. He smiled as he walked with them, placing his arm around Nepeta's shoulder. He was glad Nepeta had showed him her true feelings so he could discover his.


End file.
